Ethernet has become a widespread method of transmitting information over local area networks. Ethernet is a common term used to describe the link layer and physical layer standards of communication. At the physical layer, Ethernet often communicates over twisted pair cabling using the various 10-BaseT, 100-BaseT, 1000BaseT, or 10GBaseT standards. Ethernet may also be transmitted using the HDBaseT standard and twisted pair cabling. HDBaseT is also able to transmit audio and video signals, as well as power and usb signals over traditional twisted pair cabling, typically Cat5e or Cat6 cabling. However, transmission of control signals traditionally requires an additional cable. This causes problems were one cable breaks and the other remains: for example, the control cable breaks, but the video cable remains. Using multiple types of cables causes problems in installations with multiple channels, where the cable carrying the control signal may be mistakenly associated with the wrong Ethernet cable.
Even where prior art communications systems communicate both video and control signals over the same cable, such systems, such as HDBaseT systems powered by Valens chips, require that both the receiving and the transmitting system be fully up and running. Thus, in a display system using HDBaseT to communicate between a computer and a display, both the display and the computer must be powered on. However, often times the displays are not powered on, so prior art systems do not enable remote turn on or control of the display. Leaving both systems constantly powered on in order to facilitate transmission and reception of control signals is quite power hungry.